The Walking Dead and the Dragon Invaders
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: What if Bella, Mavis, and Michelle are Skylander Dragons? read and find out any new characters belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**I fought I would do a SkyLanders and The Walking Dead story it follows the game but I changed things a bit also it is like Scooby Doo and The Alien Invaders but different but Skylanders are 3 girls in Dragon forms.**

It has all happened at the farm at dawn when three girls were looking at Lee and Clementine.

"hi there."

"are you two ok?" asked the leader as Lee and Clementine woke up to see three girls.

"who are you?" asked Clementine.

"yeah, we're fine." Lee said as he and Clementine got up to see the three girls.

"hi guys, are you ok?" asked one of the girls.

"yeah, we're fine; we were sleeping last night."

"yeah, I helded your leg it was almost all torn up." said the female leader.

"you're all girls?"

"who are you girls?" asked Lee.

"my name is Bella; I'm the leader of this group, this is Mavis, and this is Michelle." Bella said.

"wow, you all work together?" asked Lee.

"yes, we do."

"so, do you girls know about what is going on?"

"their is now a zombie outbreak so we help people but we didn't see anyone at first, and now we found Katjaa, Kenny and their son Duck." said Mavis.

"Katjaa? Kenny? and Duck? who are they?" asked Lee as he, Clementine and the girls walked to the family who are ready to leave to find other people.

"what are they doing Bella?" asked Lee.

"we're going to the city of Macon to find other survivors, come with us; It will be fun and dangerous."

"ok," said Lee as he and Clementine went to the city of Macon.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

In the city of Macon they were in the Drug store with new people Carley, Lilly, Larry, and Doug they were holding up just fine.

"so Bella, what does this skull on your neckless mean?" asked Carley.

"oh that skull, it means I'm the master of Undead."

"wow, never saw those in my life," Carley said "can you tell me about you. And your team?"

"well, Mavis has these and it is a montain on it; it means she is the master of Earth. And Michelle has a swril on it, she is the master of wind." Bella said to Carley, everyone knew that the girls have necklesses on them.

"wow, what does it do?" asked Carley.

"well, I'll show you Carley and everyone else. When I have time ok."

"ok I can wait." Carley said.

Then the zombies were breaking in everyone tried to get away while after Lee put something at the door to keep the zombies from coming in and Doug was stuck between the zombies outside the window and Carley had no ammo and her ammo is in her pruse she and Doug were crying for Mavis, Bella, and Michelle to help.

Bella tolled Michelle to go with the others to the motel while Bella and Mavis were thinking about who to save.

Bella used her neckless and bright colours were shining the zombies were walking to Bella and Mavis and leave Carley alone then Bella was a pruple Dragon until Carley shot two zombies until they are dead.

"wow, I wonder how it happened?" asked Carley as she saw Bella after she was turned into human again but then Doug was killed by the walkers and soon everyone was out of the Drug store.

At the motel Carley was wondering what did Bella turned into until something is about to happen 3 months later.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

3 months later the group was runing very well and everyon was getting along.

"wow, what is that path in the woods lead too?" asked Mavis as Michelle, Bella, Carley, and Lilly went down and saw what mavis is seeing.

"that's a path leading to somewhere."

"where does it lead too?" asked Clementine.

"we'll all go." Bella said as she and her team went in the woods to find out where did that path lead too.

Then it leaded to St. John's Dairy and their were 3 guys who were shooting in the farm yard some where Brenda with Danny and Andrew were telling the group that.

"well, girls; come with us." Michelle said as she and her friends went to the fight scene with some guys shooting as Carley and Lilly were shooting Mavis, Bella and Michelle transformed into SkyLander Dragons Cynder, Flash Wing and Whirl Wind scared the 3 guys and the ran away after when the girls turned back into humans Carley and Lilly were like what just happened?

"Carley, Lilly; you girls fought them off. It was great of what you did." said Bella.

When Diner time came Danny and Andrew threw Bella, Mavis, and Michelle in the meat locker with some of their friends in the meat locker.

end of chapter 3


End file.
